The goal of the proposed research is to determine optimum care for children with all types of cancer. The research mechanism involves participation in collaborative multidisciplinary clinical cancer research protocols generated by the investigators of the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group. The proposed research grant will allow the continued participation of the Divisions of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology, Pediatric Surgery, and Therapeutic Radiology, and the Department of Pathology, at Duke University Medical Center in Southwest Oncology Group activities. These activities involve studies of the natural history, immunology, and multimodal therapy of all childhood malignancies. Cooperative studies among physicians from a group of medical centers allows for rapid accrual of a statistically significant number of children with cancer in order to quickly define those avenues of therapy which provide prolonged disease-free survival. Through participation and cooperative studies, the entire medical community engaged in the care of children with cancer has a focal point to provide not only improved patient care, but also improved multidisciplinary teaching and research. These efforts impact on patients and medical personnel alike through our outreach efforts in the Cancer Control Program. Our objectives for the coming year are: 1) to develop additional protocols for the immunologic diagnosis and management of patients with malignant lymphoproliferative disorders, 2) to continue our multidisciplinary effort in children's cancer research, and 3) to expand our outreach programs for education and patient care to satellite institutions and physicians in the region.